Da magia ao amor
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: Sinopse: Hermione agora esta no ultimo ano de hogwarts e voldemort ja é passado, mas agora ha um outro desafio para ela enfrentar que nem mesmo os livros poderão ajuda-la...
1. Chapter 1

**_ola esta é minha primeira fic do Harry Potter então após lerem me diz o que acharam eu realmente tenho o enredo pronto mas não estou conseguindo o jeito de fazer... bem nesta fic apenas srius da ordem da fenix e moody é que teram morrido e isso é depois da derrota de voldemort, então não se assustem se virem alguns deles aqui ok? e nenhum personagem me pertence e sem fins lucrativo com a fic... boa leitura!_  
**

* * *

**capitulo 01 – uma noticia surpreendente**

* * *

Hermione estava com uma pilha de deveres espalhados pelo chão da comunal da grifinoria estava pirando de raiva com a ousadia do professor snape e para piorar rony estava sendo um completo idiota sobre o assunto

-é sério Hermione, voce é sempre a sabe-tudo e isso as vezes irrita sabia?

-fale por voce rony eu gosto que a mione seja assim, quantas vezes ela livrou a nossa pele por ser uma _sabe-tudo_?

-obrigada harry... mas não entendo por que ele é tão grosso assim comigo, sou a melhor em poçoes...

-voce é a melhor em tudo mione

-nao nao sou! Eu sou pessima em voar e detesto ficar falando de quadribol e neville é melhor que eu em herbologia harry!

-sabe estou feliz que o professor lupin aceitou a voltar a dar aula em DCAT

-eu tambem com ele aprendo melhor que com o !- resmungou rony – sem contar que com ele é mais engraçado!

Eles voltaram outra vez para terminar o dever passado pelos professores era quase hora do jantar quando um aluno da grifinoria do 1º ano chegou ate hermione e entregou um pergaminho solicitando a presença dela na sala do diretor. Hermione chegou a sala do diretor e ficou surpresa ao encontra severus snape, seus pais e uma outra mulher que tinha alguns traços do professor snape, ela se dirigiu ao diretor ignorando a presença dos pais dela

-professor dumbledore me chamou?

-ah minha cara temos um assunto importante para tratar...

-seja la o que ele disse professor é falso! Ele me odeia não sei por que! Talvez ele tenha medo que eu ultrapasse ele na inteligência na arte de preparo de poções! – disse hermione com um só folego e se tornando lenta no final cruzando os braços e olhando feio para snape

-como sempre voce acha que sabe tudo não é ?

-severu! – a mulher repreendeu – parece que voce tem hostilizado a menina mais que imaginei...

-mamãe papai o que fazem aqui? – perguntou hermione ignorando o snape

-estamos aqui filha para tratar de um assunto que a anos foi discutido e que agora esta na hora de resolver de vez – disse o pai dela

-que assunto?

-sente-se criança...

Hermione sentou olhando para os outros desconfiadas e esperou que dissessem alguma coisa a ela, ela percebeu que snape estava desconfortável e olhou para ele e desviou o olhar, seja la o que for que estava fazendo ali na sala do diretor não sairia nada de agradavel dali.

-bem deixe me apresentar sou a sra. Snape e eu e seus pais fizemos uma espécie de contrato que voce seria noiva de severo – hermione arregalou os olhos descrente no que ouvia e muda de surpresa – se durante seis anos voce e nem ele encontrasse alguém por livre escolha ao completar 17 anos o noivado se tornaria real...

-não! Isso é absurdo... não estamos mais no seculo XVIII estamos no seculo XXI onde não existe mais casamentos arranjados! Eu tenho planos sabia? – ela encarou seus pais depois a mae dele e por fim encarou snape com raiva – eu não vou me casar com ele! E alias eu ja tenho alguem e é rony weasley...

-olha seu braço srta. Granger – disse alvo

Ela olhou o pulso esquerdo e depois olhou confusa para alvo

-o que tem? Isso apareceu desde que completei 17 anos...

-isso é a prova do feitiço lançado pela mae de snape se voce realmente estivesse com o sr. Weasley ela nao teria aparecido ai...

-o que quer dizer?.. – oh céus! Por merlin não, não, não! – ela gritou e olhou para severo que com uma cara de quem tinha chupado limao mostrou o pulso e uma marca igual a dela estava ali no dele – voce, voce nao vai recusar? – perguntou frustrada com horror – voce deveria estar brigando e não ai com essa cara azeda professor snape!

-lamento srta. Granger ja aprendi que argumentar com a minha mãe é mais dificil que derrotar voldemort. – disse resignado

Hermione caiu sentada na cadeira não se lembrando de quando tinha se levantado estava em total descrença

-quer dizer que terei que me casar com o senhor irritante aqui? – ela olhou para seus pais – e se eu me recusar?

-voce tem aproximadamente 12hrs ainda para aceitar e colocar o anel de noivado hermione ou serias consequências pode acarretar a voces dois...

-isso era o que eu temia... – toda a sua vivacidade se foi ela olhou para o que seria seu futuro marido – uma pergunta, voce me tratou desse jeito todos esses anos por causa disso certo? Como se eu fosse culpada – lagrimas derramaram pelos olhos dela – eu aceito se não ha outra alternativa

-quais são seu planos menina? – perguntou a futura sogra

-eu queria ser mestre de poções e ser 100x melhor que ele! Mas agora isso ja não sera possivel não é? Me de logo esse anel que eu quero voltar para meus estudos...

Snape pegou a mão dela e escorregou o anel pelo dedo dela na que indicava o noivado

-que maravilha! Vou mandar uma coruja amanha ao profeta diario para publicar os proclamas do casamento que sera em tres meses

Hermione não estava ouvindo nada, ela simplesmente se levantou e saiu da sala do diretor e rumou para a sua casa. La no salao comunal da grifinoria estava harry e ela sem pensar se lançou para ele e chorou muito nos braços dele, rony e gina vieram ao encontro dos dois ao perceber o sofrimento da minina.

-o que ela tem? – rony perguntou

-eu nao sei ela simplesmente chegou e veio chorando ate a mim

Harry acariciou as costa da hermione ate que ela se acalmasse e a fez sentar no sofa os dois irmãos tambem chegaram e sentaram em volta dela

-mione o que aconteceu? – perguntou harry

-é horrivel tudo esta errado... – ela soluçou – minha vida, tudo que queria... oh harry por que?

-mione tenta se acalmar e nos explica exatamente o que aconteceu esta bem?

Hermione balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e depois começou a explicar o que tinha acontecido la pelo meio da explicação rony a interrompeu e perguntou

-o que é nuptiis votum? – meio confuso

* * *

**Nota: o que acharam? por favor deixem -me saber o que acharam desta fic, eu li uma desse casal tao distinto e me deu uma imensa vontade de criar uma da minha propria autoria, então eu preciso saber se esta ficando legal... bjos e ate breve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ah que bom que gostaram, aqui esta um outro capitulo em breve estarei postando o proximo to com uns problemas aqui em ksa e assim que resolver volto a postar regularmente, bjos ao que comentaram muito feliz com os reviews... boa leitura!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 02 – nuptiis votum**

* * *

-bem isso significa votos de nupcias ou casamento é feito sob o consentimento de ambas as famílias

-quer dizer que a sua deu a permissao a isso? – perguntou rony

-sim, mas posso continuar?

-desculpa...

-bem ambos tem liberdade para fazer suas proprias escolhas no periodo de seis anos apos o voto ser feito e se nesse intirim nenhum dos dois estiverem compromissados o casal sob o voto deve oficializar o noivado depois dos seis anos e como e um mes como tolerancia, ou senao bem um dos dois morre...

-credo! – resmungou Rony com raiva

-mas mione por que seu pais fariam umas coisas dessas?

-não sei... tudo o que me lembro é que durante um haloween papai mandou uma carta dizendo que conheceu uma bruxa maravilhosa mas não entrou em detallhe, eu soube hoje que nesse dia papai e mamae ajudou a mae do professor Snape com sei-la-o-que e como agradecimento ela ofereceu a mao do professor em casamento a minha então sem muito pensar e depois de ouvir todas as 'qualidades' incriveis dele papai aceitou e fez o voto, nesse momento Snape chegou mas muito tarde para interromper e então é por isso que ele me odeia! Mas eu disse a esse idiota que não tinha culpa e nunca soube de tal e nunca aceitaria isso se soubesse

-puxa que enrascada que você se meteu... – disse gina triste por sua amiga

-bem fazer o que não é?

-Mione sabe que pode contar com a gente pro que der e vier neh? – disse Harry sincero

-obrigada Harry

-o natal esta chegando gente e espero que voces vem passar ele comigo na mansão, não quero ficar sozinho e não posso ir para a toca, monstro wink e dobby disse que estara fazendo um jantar de natal especial para mim e não posso desaponta-los não quando consegui a confiança do monstro...

-eu vou – disse gina

-eu também – falou Hermione

-eu diretão pra sua casa Harry... – Rony disse alegre

No outro dia Hermione se sentia um pouco melhor devido a presença de seus amigo mas quando viram o anel de noivado belissimo no dedo dela a noticia se espalhou como fogo na polvora logo todos sabiam que ela estavam noiva e a julgar pelas orelhas vermelhas de Rony ela sabia que achavam que ele era o 'noivo' dela, Hermione nem afirmou e nem desmentiu a situação se fosse para revelar seu verdadeiro noivo que seria ele a dizer e desmentir os boatos pois ela não o faria, uma vez que Rony disse que não ligaria pois ele realmente a amava , mas não como os outros estavam pensando, ela sentou para o cafe da manha e conversou animadamente com seus amigos traçando planos para o natal e ano novo juntos.

Na mesa dos professores Snape olhava para a mesa da grifinoria exatamente em direçao a sua 'noiva' ele bufou exasperado ao pensar que agora era noivo oficialmente dela, ele tinha tentado odiar ela mas não tinha tido sucesso pois a cada resposta e poção bem feita que ela fazia era motivo de orgulho para ele por saber que tinha uma quase noiva tão inteligente como ela, mas ele acabava enterrando esse sentimento e irritando-se absurdo com ela dizendo que ela era uma irritante-sabe-tudo e isso se tornou uma guerra pessoal entre eles durante os seis anos e ele não tivera a sorte de encontrar ninguem para ser sua esposa afinal estava oucupado demais em espionagem que deixou sua vida de lado por que tinha certeza que no final de tudo ele estaria morto, mas tinha errado e aqui estava ele noivo oficialmente da dona sabe tudo. Ele olhou para a aliança dourada em seu dedo na mao de noivado ele parou para prestar a atenção no que minerva dizia e ficou surpreso

-isso é verdade Alvo? É verdade que granger esta noiva? E do weasley?

-sim minerva ela esta noiva mas não é do sr. Weasley...

-Então por que ela não desmente? E diz quem é seu verdadeiro noivo?

Imagino que ela esteja deixando isso por conta do noivo, é dever dela dizer aos outros a verdade ou ela sera mal vista...

Snape fez que não ouviu mas no fundo ele estava com raiva por ela deixar a farsa ir adiante ele era seu noivo e não o idiota do weasley.

O momento da aula de poções finalmente chegou e a turma estava ja cansado com o dia tão longo eles estavam em seus lugares quando o professor Snape entrou rapidamente esvoaçando suas veste longas, a aula começou e ele como sempre fazia, ignorou a menina e parava aqui e ali observou surpreso com o progresso do potter em sua aula ele finalmente parecia estar interessado em poções, andou mais um pouco e depois fez uma pergunta e Hermione teve de morder a lingua pra não responder e segurou firmemente suas mãos para baixo para não demonstrar sua ansiedade em responder, Snape vendo que hemione continuava absorvida em seu trabalho e ignorando a pergunta dele ele se dirigiu para pra ela a proxima pergunta, mas em vez de responder ela apenas sacudiu os ombros e voltou ao trabalho e todos olhavam ela surpresos menos Harry que sabia que ela fazia de proposito

-não sabe a resposta srta. Granger? – disse com sarcasmo

-é claro que sei professor Snape, o fato é que não vou responder afinal você não me chamou de irritante sabe tudo? Então eu decidi que não me interesso por suas perguntas mais! – disse ela simplesmente e voltou ao trabalho, não se ouvia nada apenas o cortar das facas de Harry e Hermione Snape olhou para ela com raiva e disse

-menos 10 pontos da grifinoria por insubordinação

-eu não ligo, a unica coisa que quero no momento é terminar aqui e voltar para o salao comunal da grifinoria e estudar afinal eu vou ser melhor que você em poção! – disse com desdem e convicção

-isso é um desafio srta. Granger?

-se você pensar assim não serei eu a muda-lo de idéia não é? Afinal durante esses 6 anos você vem achando que tenho culpa do que aconteceu então pense o que quiser! Hnf – voltou ao seu trabalho

Os alunos estavam atordoados com a ousadia dela para com o professor ate pareciam mais que aluno e professor eles sussurravam mas não ousaram a comentar, um aluno olhou para Rony e viu que não tinha aliança de noivado e perguntou

-ei Rony cade sua aliança?

* * *

**Nota: então o que acharam o terceiro capitulo tera mais emoção, bem eu gostei da ousadia dela aqui, o que sera que vem por ai? hermione finalmente mostrando as garras? reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03 – tregua**

* * *

Hermione viu Rony corar e gaguejar sem saber o que dizer ao aluno, então Snape que discretamente girava a aliança em seu dedo um habito que pegou desde que a colocou ali ele disse

-é por que ele não é o noivo da srta. Granger, agora volte ao seus deveres ou vou passar mais liçao de casa que conseguiriam fazer.

Apos o termino da aula Hermione ficou por ultimo e notou que estava sozinha na sala não se importou e ja ia saindo quando draco se aproximou dela

-Hermione? – ela olhou pra ele um pouco espantada pela cordialidade dele – posso falar com você por alguns minutos?

-o que é draco? – perguntou cortês

-eu queria te pedir uma coisa

- se eu puder te ajudar... vai la

-se te dissesse que quero que você rompa o noivado com Rony ou sei la quem for seu noivo e se case comigo?

Por essa Hermione não esperava e estava tão surpresa que não notou a aproximação do Snape e nem draco notou também, mas Snape tinha ouvido e aproveitou que nenhum deles tinha o notado e esperou pela resposta dela

-draco... eu... eu, eu realmente estou surpresa, é que...

-eu sei eu sempre te tratei mal, mas era por causa do meu pai, mas agora que ele se foi eu não preciso mais fingir Hermione desde que te conheci eu soube que você era especial...

-se eu pudesse... – Hermione embora surpresa com com a declaração dele sabia que seu prazo tinha acabado e que se tivesse sido alguns dias antes ele talvez teria alguma chance – desculpa draco eu infelizmente não posso ha magia muito forte envolvida nisso, - levantou a mao e mostrou o anel a ele – talvez teriamos dado certos se você tivesse chegado um pouco antes...

-podemos desfazer a magia certo? – perguntou esperançoso

-você a ouviu draco, e certos tipos de magia não se desfaz – Snape tinha interrompido não sabia por que talvez por ter sentindo la no fundo uma pontada de ciumes, ou talvez estivesse apenas magoado por não ser desejavel para as mulheres, ou por que ela simplesmente não o queria ele definitivamente não sabia o que o tinha instigado a interromper – você deveria ter aprendido isso, não acha?

-eu só... não importa, Hermione podemos ser pelo menos amigos?

-claro draco, desde que deixe meus amigos em paz e pare de provoca-los...

-aceito!

Depois que draco se foi Snape falou com ela

-teria aceitado se pudesse?

-é melhor ele que você – disse irritada

-me acha tão repulsivo assim ?

Hermione olhou para ele pela primeira vez não como aluna mas como mulher e apesar de ter ouvido sarcasmo na voz dele ela pode sentir uma ponta de dor que desapareceu assim como tinha se mostrado, ela o analisou e se virou e saiu seu coração estava acelerado parecia que estivera correndo e não andando, ao chegar na sala comunal ela notou que não havia quase ninguem então se recostou na parede, mas a imagem dele e a dor que ela viu ainda estava fresca em sua memoria

"_não professor Snape, você não é repulsivo, você é apenas mal-humorado que me assusta o inferno fora de mim, mesmo que eu não demonstre isso"_ Hermione pensou ela sentou no sofa e la se encolheu e adormeceu pensando em tantas coisas.

A noticia se espalhou como rastro quando na manha seguinte as corujas trouxeram os jornais do profeta diario e em letras garrafais na primeira pagina era o anuncio do casamento entre Hermione e Snape os alunos se silenciaram quando ela entrou e sentou observou que todos os olhares se dirigiam a ela, não sabia o por que mas se arrependeu de estar atrasada para o cafe da manha, e logo que ela sentou começou o burburinho

-o que esta acontecendo? – ela perguntou desconfiada e Rony apenas lhe passou o profeta – oh não ela realmente fez isso? Que bruxa cruel! – exclamou indignada ela viu draco olhando para ela e ela suspirou logo contou a Harry e Rony o ocorrido e eles ficaram surpresos

Na mesa dos professores Snape era o centro das atenções tanto dos alunos quanto dos professores que estavam surpresos com a noticias, ele apenas ignorou e olhou para ela e neste momento o olhava também ele notou que ela estava irritada com o anuncio mas não tinha certeza e pensou se ela realmente tinha corado quando se olharam.

"_impossível, afinal ela me acha repulsivo não? Ela nem ao menos olha direito para mim... oh merlin o que estou pensando? Ela é só uma criança que não quer se casar com um homem que serviria para ser seu pai, ela... ela nunca me vera como um homem!_" Snape pensou e suspirou atraindo a atenção da minerva

-o que foi severo? Parece irritado.

-nada – ele se levantou sem tocar em nada e saiu da mesa com todos os olhares o seguindo ate que ele desapareceu pela porta e não percebeu o olhar que Hermione lhe dava.

Naquele momento Harry estava com a sobrancelha franzida olhando para gina que flertava abertamente com um outro aluno, Rony estava com vergonha do que a irmã estava fazendo

-ei gina, você esta namorando com o Harry? – perguntou simas ao ver o desconforto do Harry e Rony atraindo assim a atenção de Hermione para o que tava rolando.

-e... e... – ela gaguejou para desgosto ainda mais do menino que com uma raiva subita se levantou e respondeu no lugar dela

-não simas , nós não estamos mais namorando – virou as costa e saiu com Hermione e Rony correndo atras dele.

-Harry espera... – chamou Hermione, mas como se atrapalhou com as veste no processo Rony a ultrapassou

-eu o alcanço mione nos vemos la no salão comunal – ele teria parado para ajuda-la mas parecia que o amigo precisava mais que ela no momento

-esta bem não o deixe sozinho ela gritou

E com um desastre total ela se enroscou e ia caindo quando um par de braços a segurou impedindo a queda dela e quando ela viu quem era corou.

-que amigo que você tem srta. Granger, nem se prestou a ajuda-la – Snape disse ainda com ela em seus braços

-acontece professor que Harry precisa muito mais do Rony agora que eu! O que me lembra que preciso ir ve-lo, se puder me...

Ele ajudou ela a se firmar nas pernas agora com as veste desembaraçadas mas ele não a soltou ele a segurou de encontro a ele e ela se apoiva com as mãos sobre o peito dele e ambos se olharam por um momento antes de se recomporem, Snape a deixou e saiu e Hermione muito confusa foi para o salão da grifinoria.

Viu Rony e Harry e se dirigiu ate eles ao ve-la Harry a abraçou e Hermione o confortou uma vez que ele também fizera a mesma coisa que ela estava fazendo agora com ele.

-Harry o que esta acontecendo?

Sinceramente eu não sei, mion 3ª vez que ela faz isso não entendo o porque acho melhor isso acabar de vez...

-Harry... nem sei o que te dizer... puxa gina, quero dizer parecia que eram tão apaixonados

-nunca pensei que minha irmã fosse capaz de algo assim – disse envergonhado

-puxa estamos atrasados para a aula de poções

-droga – eles se olharam aterrorizados e correram o mais rapido que podiam, ao chegar la Snape estava totalmente ranzinza com o atraso deles e os colocou de detenção

-eu não acredito – reclamou Rony

-ele é um idiota, nos dar detençao só por ter se atrasado? – Hermione estava com raiva

-é claro Hermione, todo mundo sabe que voces estão noivo, se ele tivesse deixado passar iriam dizer que estava fazendo isso só por você ser a futura dele, entende?

-Harry de que lado você esta? – Hermione resmungou

-desculpa mione, mas dessa vez estou do professor afinal eu entendo que agora ele esta numa posição delicada e tera de ser mais rigido com você que antes..

-pensando assim... – Rony disse pensativo – Harry tem razão mione...

-droga parece que agora as coisas vai piorar de vez!

A aula passou sem mais incidentes e o resto do dia exceto quando Harry arrastou Rony para um canto

-Rony temos que fazer os dois se aproximarem

-você pirou?

-shiiii fale baixo, e não, não pirei imagine só em 3 meses eles vão se casar e se nenhum deles estiverem pelo menos na faze amigavel para isso se não imagine o que vai acontecer?

-na pior das ipotese vao se azararem?

-concerteza!

-você tem algum plano?

-vai topar?

-não quero ve-la infeliz... sim eu topo – disse Rony

-otimo vou bolar um plano e você é bom em estratégia... vamos uni-los antes do natal ok?

-certo... durante todo o mes de novembro Harry e Rony notou a hostilidade que Hermione e severo se tratavam e logo todos na escola sabiam que embora estivessem noivos estavam mais para inimigos. No inicio de dezembro Harry e Rony colocaram os planos em praticas, Hermione estava na biblioteca e precisava de um livro mas o danado estava no alto então como nem Harry e nem Rony estavam por ali ela decidiu subir por si mesma quando ela alcançou o livro ela se desequilibrou e caiu mas por sorte Snape estava passando naquele momento quando a viu se desequilibrar e cair ele a pegou no colo em estilo noiva e a ajudou a se firmar nas pernas primeiro

-obrigada prof. Snape

-deveria tomar mais cuidado srta. Granger - ela coou sob o olhar dele e sorriu sem graça

-eu terei prof...

-severo – ela o olhou interrogativa – me chame de severo

-hã... mas por que isso agora? – ela disse meio surpresa com a atitude dele

-bem... eu queria lhe propor uma trégua srta. Granger

-de que tipo?

-querendo ou não estaremos casados em 2 meses, acho que devemos deixar as hostilidades de lado e tentar nos conhecer melhor...

-bem... – ela suspirou vendo a razão nas palavras dele – você esta certo, quando não estivermos em sala de aula me chame de Hermione esta bem... – só então ela percebeu que estava ainda dentro dos braços dele e então se sentiu mais confortavel com a situação que deveria, mas antes de sair ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e deu um beijo rapido na bochecha dele deixando-o atordoado com o gesto dela.

Hermione também não entendia o por que fizera aquilo sabia somente que sentira vontade de fazer e fez, ela saiu da biblioteca e viu que Rony e Harry estavam vindo de encontro a ela e então contou o que acontecera e não percebeu os olares que os dois garotos trocaram entre si.

-escuta Harry você e gina...

-não, e não a quero mais outro dia simas disse que viu ela e draco ficando!

-draco? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo para Harry

-sim, mas eu não ligo mais... – disse pesaroso – bem ela ainda vai passar o natal la e ainda convidei mais alguns para ir...

-quem? – ela estava curiosa

-se eu disser que é segredo?

-eu vou brigar com você Harry! Pensei que nos não tinhamos segredos uns com os outros.

- não temos é apenas surpresa!

-ha fala serio Harry!

-mas eu falo mione!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Quero agradecer a raygranger **__**por ter me avisado sobre a repetição de capitulo puxa eu postei de madrugada axo que alem de varias outras atualizações eu estava com sono muito obrigada... e gomene minnas por isso!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 04 – convidados**

* * *

Dois dias depois Harry conseguiu ficar em detenção com o professor Snape de proposito para poder falar com ele, depois que todas as aulas terminaram ele se dirigiu as masmorras para poder cumprir sua detençao com o professor Snape

-sabe o que eu acho Rony?

- o que mione?

-é que Harry pegou a detençao de proposito!

-por que você fala isso? Só um idiota faria isso! – Rony disfarçou – ei mione soube que Harry vai colocar algumas coisas de trouxa na ceia de natal! – disse para desviar a atenção dela

Enquanto nas masmorras Harry esperava o professor, este entrou e olhou para Harry que logo disse

-professor Snape, gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa...

-então foi por isso que quis uma detenção comigo, sr. Potter?

-her... – disse sem graça por ter sido tão obvio – na verdade sim é que não sabia como poder falar com o sr, então... eu quero saber se gostaria de passar o natal e ano novo com a gente na mansão do sirius se não tiver mais nada de importante...

-por que esta me convidando? – perguntou um pouco admirado por ele não dizer a minha mansão e sim a mansão de sirius e por estar convidando ele.

-antes de recusar eu tenho um motivo

- e qual é?

-Hermione... olha Hermione é minha melhor amiga assim como Rony e nos a amamos e por isso não queremos pressiona-la para escolher entre nos e você, por dois motivos

1º ela esta querendo ou não amarrada a você por uma magia fortíssima e não ha como desfaze-la e

2º ela ficaria muito triste se tentássemos faze-la escolher entre nós, embora ela iria nos escolher ela não saberia como agir ja que esta ligada você... e não quero ve-la assim professor não quero faze-la escolher...

-vou pensar, e esta dispensado da detenção! – ele disse e saiu deixando Harry satisfeito

Snape estava pensativo com o que Harry tinha dito ela sempre fora amiga deles e realmente ela os escolheria, afinal eles eram os unicos que aturava ela por ser tão correta e sabe tudo.

-mas sera que algum dia ela me veria como um homem e não como um mero professor de poção?

-isso depende – Hermione disse assustando o Snape que olhava distraido alem das vidraças... – pensei que estivesse dando uma detenção a Harry...

-bem ele provocou a detençao dele então...

-eu sabia! O que ele queria?

-me convidar para passar o natal e o ano novo na mansão com voces... – disse seco e um olhar anuviado, Hermione olhou para ele e pela primeira vez o tocou no braço de livre e espontânea vontade assustando-o

-e você vai aceitar não é? – Snape olhou para ela alem de sinceridade ele via outra coisa – vamos afinal podemos ter mais tempo para nos conhecer não eh?

-se você acha... então diz a potter que aceito o convite – se virou e deixou-a sozinha

-Harry potter... o que esta fazendo aqui?

-oi draco, eu vim para te convidar para passar o final de ano la na minha casa, mas sem seus idiotas.

-por que isso agora? – ele olhou desconfiado

-acho que esta na hora de agirmos como adolescentes mais maduros e deixar rixas antigas de lado o que acha?

-quando?

-vamos assim que sair da escola...

-esta bem eu topo!

-beleza

Os dias e passaram e as ferias de fim de ano chegaram para alegria deles, Harry sentia-se feliz embora la no fundo queria sirius ali também, estavam todos ali os gemeos, Rony, Hermione, draco, tonks, lupim, gina, luna e neville mais tarde Snape chegou, Harry tinha convidado lupin para que Snape não se sentisse desconfortavel no meio de tantos adolescentes.

Hermione olhava para Snape que pela primeira vez o via sem a roupa que ele usava na escola. Sanape estava usando um jeans e uma camiseta preta ate parecia mais jovem, foi então que uma sensação de posse tomou conta dele e ela olhou para ele meio corada com um sorriso entre timido e desejoso por se aproximar dele mas tinha um pouco de medo dele não querer.

-seja bem vindo professor...

-Snape! – disse lupin alegre enquanto tonks fazia a festa com os outros – que bom que veio...

Hermione esperava que ele fosse rosnar ou dizer algo azedo como fazia quando estava ativa a ordem da fenix, mas para espanto dela ele sorriu animado e disse

-não poderia deixar a minha noiva sozinha no meio destes muleques, poderia?

-claro que não ... – respondeu lupin observando o olhar que severus lançou a Hermione e resolveu colaborar com Harry no plano de fazer os dois se unirem – então Snape...

Hermione foi arrastada pela gina enquanto Harry introduzia draco com os outros

-ei luna meus parabens pelo namoro entre você eo neville

-obrigada Harry... mas eu sinto muito por você e a gina...

-esta tudo bem... não se pode forçar alguem gostar de você...

-não se preocupe Harry este natal você não vai passar sozinho – disse jorge

-é você vai ter uma namorada de verdade – completou fred

-e não uma pirralha que não sabe o que quer

-com certeza!

-do que vocês estão falando?

-você vai ver! – disse os gêmeos juntos

Depois de conseguir escapar da gina Hermione foi para seu quarto que era só dela tão espaçoso e luxuoso observou que tudo estava guardado em seu devido lugar mas o que mais chamou a atençao foi que era de frente ao quarto do Snape, ela olhou pela janela e tinha a vista de um belo jardim e la estava sanpe lhe acenando com uma linda rosa na mão, ela sorriu e desceu e foi para o jardim

-não sabia que gostava de flores, pensei que gostasse só de ervas que se usa em poções!

-ha muito que não sabe sobre mim Hermione, mas talvez queira saber... um pouco?

-me diria um pouco sobre você? Se eu te perguntasse responderia?

-por um preço...

-deveria saber nada é de graça... o que é?

-a cada resposta eu quero... eu quero um beijo seu – disse meio sem graça

-acho que concordo...- ela sorriu corada

Snape estava em seu quarto se lembrando dos beijos que ele dera em Hermione o sabor dela era viciante e ele queria mais, nunca pensou que alguma mulher pudesse despertar aquele desejo que sentia, nem mesmo lilian foi capaz de tal, mas Hermione o enlouquecia pois tudo o que queria era beija-la e fazer amor ate ela gritar de prazer.

Naquele momento se sentia excitado ao extremo e uma batida se fez soar na porta do quarto dele e quando ele abriu era quem menos desejava ver

-não deveria ter vindo

-eu sei, mas severo, eu... eu... – entao ela se lançou ao pescoço dele colando ao corpo dele enquanto os labios dela estavam nos dele em um beijo enlouquecedor ela podia sentir a excitaçao dele e isso a deixava ainda mais louca.

-Hermione, eu não acho que seja seguro aqui no momento para você... – a voz dele era rouca de desejo

-também acho Snape mas não consigo ficar longe de você, desde que te vi mais cedo e parecia tao diferente do que é quando esta na escola, me senti possessiva sobre você, acho que isso é bom afinal pelo menos gostamos um do outro... você gosta pelo menos um pouco não é?

Ele não respondeu apenas a levou para a cama e a deitou sem perder tempo a beijou ate que lhes faltaram o ar.


End file.
